


"You can have half."

by softjikookie



Series: one hundred ways to say 'i love you' [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff, friend crush!yugyeom, group member!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softjikookie/pseuds/softjikookie
Summary: part four of my one hundred ways to say 'i love you' drabble series.





	"You can have half."

He watches as you rub your stomach slightly as it growls. Sweat is dripping down your face as you scowl. It looks like you’re mentally scolding yourself. Yugyeom watches as you make your way over to where the speaker system is at to restart the song.

He knows who you are because one, you work in the same company as him. Two, you’re from one of the groups that are popular now, but was chosen to be put into the group recently. He wonders to himself where the rest of your group members were. Aren’t you all supposed to be practicing now?

He remembers how some of your members treat you since they’ve been a group that’s been around for a few years and you’re just now put in with them. He also remembers him scolding a few of your members for treating you unfairly. Sadly, it only went through one ear and out the other.

He thinks it’s because he’s the maknae of his group and the members are older than him. He through respect for them out the window after seeing how poorly they treat not only their maknae but their newest member. To him, everyone should be treated fairly.

He jumps when he feels the food bag in his hand hit his leg, completely forgetting all about it. The food is still warm and he decides to share it with you. You’re obviously really hungry due to you cringing as your stomach growls.

He decides to take it upon himself to feed you, not just because he feels bad for you but because he's your friend. That's what friends do right? Take care of each other? He steps inside the dance studio room, watching as you're too focused dancing and the hunger you feel in your stomach.

He switches off the music causing you to stumble in shock. You frown, spotting the giant in the mirror. He smiles at you, watching as you sink down to the floor. He can just look at you and see how exhausted you are.

He walks over to sit onto the floor next to, but he grabs a water bottle that's nearby before doing so.

“Thanks.” You accept the water bottle, opening it immediately. Your hair is sticking to your head, you feel gross and you feel exhausted. Mostly, you just feel hungry. Your other members left to go get food with one another, leaving you on your own.

“I brought food.”

He places the bag between both of you, already pulling out the container inside. He knows how hard you work, since the both of you are good friends. You both like to stop at each other's dance practice times and join in. Mainly when the choreographer doesn't mind or isn't there to watch.

It's a nice thing for you since you still don't know too many people in the company yet and your members act like they hate you.

“I'm not hungry.”

“Keep telling yourself that. Anyways, _you can have half_.” He holds out a pair of chopsticks towards you. He swears to himself that if you don't take them, he'll feed you himself. There's no reason why you should be starving yourself. You should know that dancing burns a lot of calories and you need the energy.

You take the chopsticks hesitantly when he overs you a smile and nods his head slightly, Yugyeom’s way of telling you it's okay. He originally bought the food for himself so he can head back to his group’s dance studio.

He just happened to see you and well, here he is. The both of you take your time eating and chatting for the next hour. Both of you felt like it could have gone on longer but your members decided to come back to finish up.

“I guess I'll get going so you can finish practicing.” Yugyeom spoke, the tone in his voice is laced with disappointment. You smile sadly at him, wishing the moment didn't have to end.

It's obvious to anyone that looks at the both you together, that you have crushes on each other. You two are just too oblivious to see it. Once he finishes cleaning up, him denying your help, you pull him into a quick hug.

“Thank you, Yugyeom. I'll text you later, promise.”

With that, you let him go and he smiles at you before leaving the room, brushing past your members. They scoff at him for not being polite but that doesn't wipe the smile off of his face as he heads to the dance practice room where his members are at. He already knows they'll question him on where he was and where the food is, but it's worth it.

It's always worth it for you.

**Author's Note:**

> the list for my drabble series is [here](https://softjikookie.tumblr.com/post/163124604621/100-ways-to-say-i-love-you)! thanks for reading! x


End file.
